Bluebells (Alois x Reader)
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: A field of bluebells is all it takes for two very different people to fall in love
1. Chapter 1, Alois Trancy

**Hi! This is my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story I'm doing. It's also my first character x reader story. So please no flames.**

 **So i have finished Black Butler and found my little character crush from it. Most people would think I'm crazy for who it is. It's Alois Trancy. He is just the cutest little boy ever! If I could make a family using the characters in Black Butler, Alois would be my husband, Ciel would be my son, Sebastian would be my butler, and so on! But today I'm brining you an Alois x Reader fanfic so all you who love Alois can enjoy him too! Also, since it's my first Black Butler fanfic, everyone might be a little ooc. Please let me know if they are.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Alois Trancy

I felt the cool breeze blow passed me, as my eyes fluttered open. A small bluebell tickled my nose making me smile. Bluebells were my favorite flower. I loved the sweet aroma they left in the air.

I sat up and looked around me. Bluebells stretched as far as the eyes can see. I found this bluebell valley when I was a little girl.

I lied back down and looked up at the sky. It had to be around noon. Jessica should've been here by now to tell me lunch was ready. She knows I always come here from breakfast to lunch to draw.

Jessica was my most loyal maid. She's never failed any task I ask her to do.

A hummingbird hovered next to me with its beak in one of the bluebells. Hummingbirds were such pretty birds. I loved their colorful patterns on their small bodies, how they can flap their wings around 62 times per second, and their long thin beaks they use to drink nectar out of flowers.

The hummingbirds seemed to be used to me being up here, for some even dared to come close to me, like this one. I wouldn't dream of hurting a feather on their frail bodies.

I was so intrigued by the bird that I didn't notice a figure that had walked up to me, until he was hovering above me, frightening the bird away. I looked up just to have my (e/c) eyes meet with icy blue ones. I jumped and backed away from the person that was staring down at me. It was a young boy with neatly done blonde hair that frame his face. He had a cute smile as his gaze followed me.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here," he said then got on his knees and leaned forward to me, placing his hands on each side of me in the grass. "Especially a girl as pretty as these bluebells," he whispered giving me a smile of lust.

I don't even know him but he already scares me.

He then stood up with a happy smile. "I'm Alois! What's your name?" he asked cheerfully causing me to sweatdrop.

"(f/n)," I replied while standing up. Alois gave me that lustful smile again and grabbed my wrists.

"Lovely name, (f/n)," he whispered in my ear, then licked the shell of it. _L_ _icked_ it! He _licked_ it! I don't even know him but one thing I do know is that he's a creep and I should probably stay away from him!

He backed up and looked at me. He didn't have that lustful or cheerful smile. He was glaring at me. _I_ should be the one glaring. You don't just find a random person and lick their ear! "I usually get a reaction," he said, then his expression changed to its cheerful self again. "We're going to be great friends!" he giggled, then glared at me again. "Promise me that we will."

He's forcing me to be his friend? Ok, first of all, you don't force people to be your friend.

He squeezed my wrists tighter, digging his nails into my skin. It took all my willpower to not yelp. "Promise," he hissed.

"If you stop hurting me, I will," I said. His eyes softened as he loosened his grip on them. He turned them over and examined the crescent shaped marks in my skin.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry. A friend shouldn't hurt their friends! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again," I said then remembered the time. "Crap! I've got to go! Jessica is probably waiting for me," I said grabbing my sketchbook.

"Meet me here after lunch," he demanded.

I looked back at him. "Ok, first of all, friends don't demand things like you're doing. Second, I don't think I'll be coming back until after breakfast tomorrow," I said then started running to my manor, leaving Alois alone.

"Claude," he said as a tall figure appeared behind him. "I want her. Make her mine," he ordered.

"Yes, your highness."


	2. Chapter 2, Betrothed!

**Updating early! Yay! I couldn't really get this off my mind and I'm sure all you Alois lovers want another chapter, so without further ado, Chapter 2!**

CHAPTER 2: Betrothal?!

I sighed heavily as I plopped down on my bed. After having a great lunch I felt exhausted. I reached up and ran my hand through my hair, lightly brushing against my ear. The memory of that boy earlier, licking it, flooded my mind. Heat rose to my cheeks at that thought. He was a cute boy, and the same age as me, but that is wrong. I rolled over onto my side trying to get that thought out of my mind.

Knocking sounded at my door and I turned to face it. "It's open," I called out. Jessica then revealed herself in the doorway. She has long black hair that lays straight against her back, and has chocolate colored eyes.

"Lady (f/n), you have a guest," she spoke in a sweet voice.

"Let them in," I said sitting up.

"I have mistress. They're in your work room right now," she said. "and might I ask how you get acquainted with all these handsome young boys," she said with a smirk. My head snapped up to her. Handsome young boys? I groaned. Don't tell me he found where I lived.

Jessica led me to my work room and sure enough, he was sitting in one of my spinning chairs, spinning around in it. The one boy that I finally got off my mind.

Alois

He stopped spinning when he saw me and his face lit up. "(f/n)!" he called out.

"Alois," I greeted with a tilt of my head. A tall man wearing all black was standing behind Alois, looking at me with an expressionless look. Alois hopped up from his chair and skipped over to me with a bluebell in his hand. He walked right passed where my personal bubble was and stuck the flower in my hair.

He clapped his hands together and lifted a foot. "There! Now you look even prettier!" he proclaimed then gave me his lustful smile. "I could even say you look sexy."

My eyes widened and I stepped back from the boy. A rush of heat grew across my cheeks. I heard Jessica chuckle behind me.

"Quite the charmer, wouldn't you say, Mistress?" she asked, causing me to flash her a quick glare then look back at Alois with a sigh.

"What are you doing here, Alois?" I asked a little annoyed that he showed up right after meeting him.

"I came to see my sexy princess," he answered. He knew that word had an effect on me. I could tell by the smirk that formed on his lips after i felt more heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'm not your princess, and please stop using the term sexy on me," I said.

He leaned forward, back into my bubble and whispered, "Whatever you say, sexy," then licked my ear again. Ooh I wanted to slap him right then and there, but that would be unladylike. He backed away and gave me his glare again. "Still no reaction? Jeez, you're hard to have fun with."

"I may not want to cut into personal business, but are you two a thing?" Jessica asked. I snapped around to face her.

"What?! N-"

Alois snaked an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He had a devilish smile. "Yes we are. Me and my butler, Claude were just coming to take her to our estate so she can meet my family before we get married." I've never wanted to slap someone so hard before. "I'm shocked you haven't been notified of this. The queen should've sent a letter telling you about our betrothal."

"We never received a letter from the queen," Jessica said. Alois snapped his fingers and Claude walked over and handed Alois a sheet of paper.

"Dear my Loyal Spider, I have recently noticed a young girl by the name of (f/n) (l/n). She seems to be a little lonely and not gaining much friends. I would like for you to give her a happy life and treat her with great care. I will notify her of your betrothal. I will send a letter later on to let you know when the wedding will be held. Your majesty, Queen Victoria," Alois read.

I peeked over at it and my jaw dropped. Sure enough, that was the queen's handwriting. There's no way the queen wants me to marry _him_. A perverted bipolar who just happens to meet me today.

"Ok, I will go get her bags packed," Jessica said and excused herself to my bedroom.

"So, we're really getting married?" I asked a little fearful.

"Yes, so you might as well start reacting to my touches," he whispered. I was prepared this time and got out of his grasp. He chuckled darkly. "You'll fall for me eventually."

"In your dreams, blondie," I said, causing him to fake a look of pain.

"Oh my dear (f/n), I thought friends don't hurt each other," he said. Pathetic.

"Says the one who almost made my wrists bleed," I scoffed.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I said I was sorry," he pouted.

"Actions speak louder than words," I said then covered my mouth. Crap, I didn't mean to say that. Alois smirked and took a step closer to me. I took a step back.

"Oh really?" he asked getting closer to me. I kept walking back, but soon found myself come in contact with the wall. I was about to dash off to the side when Alois placed his hands on each side of me, trapping me. "Then accept my apology," he whispered. Oh no, here it comes. He pulled my collar down, revealing my neck then licked his lips.

He got closer to my neck in a very slow manner. He's teasing me! He started from the bottom of my neck and drew his tongue up very slowly. I swallowed trying not to let out a gasp. When his tongue hit the pulse in my neck, I couldn't hold in the moan. He stopped there and chuckled lightly. "Found it."

Jessica then came in the room. "Mistress, I finished- oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked after seeing the position me and Alois were in.

Alois pulled back. "No, I'm done. Just trying to find something," he said. Yeah, my pulse!

"...Ok, well I finished packing, my Lady, so whenever you're ready to go-"

"Great! We shall head out right away!" Alois cheered cutting Jessica off. He grabbed my wrist and ran out the door.

Jessica sighed sadly catching Claude's attention. "Ma'am, are you not coming?" he asked her.

Jessica shook her head. "No, someone has to look over the manor while she's gone," she responded. Claude took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles, causing her cheeks to turn a slight pink.

"Take care, Miss Jessica." And with that he left the manor.


	3. Chapter 3, AN

**I just want to let you guys know that I'm not going to continue this on here. I'm continuing it on wattled. My username is Redheadluvbug_Ciel! (Yes, the exclamation point is part of my username)**


End file.
